Automatic identification is the broad term applying to a host of technologies that are used to help machines identify objects. Automatic identification is often coupled with automatic data capture. Therefore, companies wanting to identify items are able to capture information about the items, to store the captured information in a computer, and to retrieve selectively the information from the computer for a variety of useful purposes, all with minimal human labor.
One type of automatic identification technology is radio-frequency identification (RFID). Radio-frequency identification is a generic term for technologies that use radio waves to automatically identify objects. There are several conventional methods of identifying objects using RFID, the most common of which is to store a serial number (and other information, if desired) that identifies a product on a microchip that is attached to an antenna. The chip and the antenna together define an RFID transponder circuit. The antenna enables a remote reader that has a transceiver to communicate with the chip, and enables the chip to transmit identification information back to the reader when actuated to do so by the reader. The reader converts the radio waves returned from the RFID tag into a form that can then be utilized by a computer.
RFID tags are classified into three different types: active, semi-active, and passive. Active and semi-active tags include a battery to power the microchip. While passive tags are remotely-powered, active tags broadcast their information. Passive tags are the most frequently used since they have a low cost of production and are easily used. Low frequency RFID systems (125-148 kHz) and high frequency RFID systems (13.56 MHz) have short transmission ranges up to 1 meter. Ultra-high frequency (UHF) RFID systems (902-928 MHz) can cover a range up to 10 meters. Microwave frequency RFID systems (2.45 GHz) cover transmission ranges up to 30 meters.
Traditionally, RFID tags have been used for wireless tracking of goods and key lock systems for many years. More recently, new applications of RFID technology have been investigated, including the use of RFID tags as sensors in gas phase and liquid phase environments. When detecting a signal, the sensor produces a measureable output, typically a voltage or current that is related to the signal. Sensor applications range from humidity sensing to temperature sensing to food monitoring.